ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick 10 List of Aliens
This page lists the aliens on Rick 10! To discuss the aliens and the series, see here. Blood Ghost- The Blood Ghost is weak to water and fire does no damage to it. It can go through most solid objects, the only stable exception being granite and hematite. However, the Blood Ghost's weakness is that it will time out quickly- there are only five minutes to use it before it will time out. Snow Ghost- The Snow Ghost is able to resist extremely low temperatures. It may split into two Snow Ghosts when it becomes angry. However, they become less strong if they multiply. They can only multiply once, so there can only be two Snow Ghosts at one time. Wolf Warrior Denn- This is easily Rick's toughest alien. Master of multiple martial arts, Denn can last 20 minutes without timing out. Denn has two main weapons- his hook and his club. His club is made of titanium and would hurt and hospitalize any human. His hook is made of nickel, but can still slice up a foe! The Sand Shifter- The Sand Shifter and the Snow Ghost's species have been at war for hundreds of years. They are polar opposites- The Sand Shifter can resist extremely high temperatures, as The Snow Ghost does the exactly opposite. However, The Sand Shifter is much more dangerous than The Snow Ghost. The spikes on it's back and the double verticle- horizontal jaws give it the upper hand in combat. ' ' Gon-Draq- This is Rick's "Flying Alien" that he uses to fly where he needs to go. However, Gon-Draq doesn't have many special abilities. It can fly and ram, but it has no special proporties that will fight what it needs to. Whenever Gon-Draq is being put in use, he will cook in the sun which gives him a disadvantage in combat. An-Jac- This jackal-like alien is used alot by Rick. The angrier it gets, the more vicious it is. An-Jac has a spiritual control over a "mana." It can control things with it's mind, levitate, and even create simple objets, such as stairs, slides, frisbees, and gliders. Diamond Golem- The Diamond Golem may be Rick's slowest alien. But his power lies lonely in his strength. While too slow to chase foes, this aliens is perfect for close- quarters combat. Reaper-The Reaper has a gigantic sythe that it carries in it's hand. That is it's only weapon, and like the Diamond Golem, it is very slow. But he makes up for that with the ability to teleport. Gator Ghoul- The Gator Ghoul is the most endurable of Rick's aliens. It will last multiple temperature, lot's of pain, and is hard to knock over. However, The Gator Ghoul is not very effective in attack. Mount Worm- This is Rick's biggest alien by far. However, it will only be available when Rick needs it, as Rick's omnitrix can sense stress levels to determine if Mount Worm is needed to be unlocked. Mount Worm may be used when fighting a superior, giant enemy, or when battling an overpowering army with superior numbers. For that reason, Mount Worm can not be relied on to fight every battle. Category:Aliens